


El baile de los mosquitos

by japiera



Series: Reincidentes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, metaforas no muy bien pensadas, pwp pero sin el nsfw, yo solo quería escribir algo de estos dos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/japiera
Summary: No se precisan motivos para saltar de un barranco si lo que quieres es saltar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : personajes no son míos.

El llamado _incidente_ ocurrió a una semana del fin del año académico. Con las actas cerradas y las cartas de recomendación enviadas, no había demasiado que el colegio pudiera hacer al respecto. Se citó a los padres en reuniones separadas, privando a los hijos de la ceremonia de graduación. Por lo demás, se podría decir que los involucrados salieron impunes.

Si es así, entonces, _¿por qué se siente tan mal?_

Más allá del desconcierto inicial por recibir una carta citatoria despachada desde la oficina del rector, los señores Tendou no manifestaron otra emoción que la indiferencia. Satori habría preferido que le gritaran un poco. El único que gritó, fue el rector.

Llegó a pensar que la real amonestación aguardaba en casa. _La calma antes de la tormenta_ , la llaman los marinos. El presentimiento de una guerra hizo sus rodillas temblar en emoción contenida, y en el trayecto a casa Satori preparó su discurso de batalla. Podía aceptar la culpa, se sometería al castigo que le tenían preparado, pero que no le pidieran arrepentirse de sus actos. Que cuestionaran los «cómo», bien sea; que no se metieran con los «por qué». El motivo tras aquello solo podía ser uno: no hubo manera de evitarlo. Y si le pedían explicar más, no añadiría nada, salvo esto otro: de no haber sido descubiertos por un tercero, lo conservaría como el mejor recuerdo.

_¿Te habrías imaginado en una situación así, Satori?_

La piel cálida de Eita chorreando entre tus dedos,  
los gemidos que ascendieron por sus cuerpos; la cordura extinta.  
El dolor, la dicha, la ausencia de remordimiento.  
Por qué no pensaron, por un segundo,  
echar seguro a la puerta

_Porque de pensarlo tan solo un segundo, no lo hubieras sabido._

A medida que avanzaba el coche a casa, Satori comenzó a elucubrar sus argumentos y contraargumentos. Lo que le faltaba en elocuencia le sobraba en honestidad. Un calor punzante se alojó en su barriga. Quería pelea, quería que le discutieran. Sentir esa satisfacción intelectual de ganar un debate emocional. Lo ganaría, lo sabía, porque en sus actos no se desbordaba otra cosa que pasión y sinceridad. ¿Cómo rebates aquello? _Es tan simple_ , pensaba Satori, conteniendo la sonrisa. Sin embargo, se quedó todo como un calor que se disipó tan rápido que llegó a ignorar si acaso hubo ardido algo.

Ni pelea ni regaño aguardaba en casa. El silencio es el sonido de la indiferencia.

 

 

 

—¿No me dirán nada? —preguntó Satori, sin alejarse del ventanal.

Su madre, desde el tocador, no dejó de maquillarse en ningún momento.

—Qué se le va a hacer si ya está hecho —fue todo cuanto acotó al respecto.

El señor Tendou, sin soltar el vaso de ginebra, asintió vagamente a las palabras proferidas por su esposa.

No preguntaron sobre los «por qué» ni los «cómo».

Era una noche fresca; los mosquitos, atraídos por la fluorescencia de los faroles, se estrellaban unos tras otros contra los kilométricos ventanales de la casa en un baile que repetían si sobrevivían. Al día siguiente el jardinero fregaría el vidrio y nadie sabría de la masacre a medianoche. Asuntos como el número de insectos que mueren encandilados importan a pocos, y era la primera vez que Satori caía en cuenta de ello. Qué depresión. Sin moverse de su posición, Satori siguió el baile incesante de los mosquitos suicidas. Podía empatizar con los mosquitos. No se precisan motivos para saltar de un barranco si lo que quieres es saltar. En unos minutos sus padres se marcharían a una cena de gala dejando a Satori solo en casa. La limusina ya había aparcado frente a la entrada.

—Hay ensalada y un yogur en la nevera, si te da hambre. —La madre se despidió con dos besos, al estilo europeo—. Satori-chan, sonríe; habrá más graduaciones en tu futuro. Pero si es tan importante, podemos montarte una graduación en casa.

—No se trata de eso.

—Con tu padre ya sabíamos que eras del tipo marica, pero si quieres hacer drama por tal tontería…, pues eso.

Bien, sea. Lo hubo dicho. La palabra que nadie se había atrevido a pronunciar, _marica_. Tenía unos padres modernos, comprensivos y liberales, _¡alegría!_ Satori acababa de ser aplastado contra el cristal, cual mosquito.

Alguna vez Eita preguntó a Satori por qué entró a Shiratorizawa. Fue una conversación casual, mientras observaban un partido de práctica del equipo de béisbol. En teoría ambos tenían práctica de vóleibol a esa hora. Pero era un día de mucho calor, el entrenador había procurado multiplicar su nivel de maldad en un 500%, y ambos decidieron pasar de todo. Estaban agotados.

—Porque a ti no te reclutaron, ¿cierto? —insistió Eita, con un ojo fijo en el juego y el otro en el gimnasio de vóleibol—. No eras conocido en secundaria.

—¡No era nada conocido! —admitió Satori con una carcajada—, pero ahora sí lo seré. El mejor bloqueador, Eita, ya lo verás.

—No puedes ser el mejor bloqueador si te saltas las prácticas.

—El entrenamiento de hoy no tiene ningún sentido. Además, cómo me reprochas si has hecho lo mismo.

—Son casos distintos.

Satori guardó silencio, a la espera de una continuación que no llegó. Con un ojo en el juego y otro en el gimnasio, la mente de Eita no estaba ni en un lugar ni en otro. Satori se dio cuenta tras observarlo un momento. Lo de Eita no era saltarse un entrenamiento tiránico como una fuga: el entrenador gustaba más del trabajo de Shirabu y, a esas alturas, se trataba de una situación sin retorno.

A Satori le habría gustado decir algo amable, pero no estaba en su naturaleza hacer tal cosa. Sin embargo, tampoco fue capaz de alguna broma. Al final, soltó la mayor tontería:

—Esto del béisbol tiene su punto. ¿Has leído el _manga_ …?

—No —cortó Eita—. No me hables de _mangas_. Ya te dije que no me gustan.

Conversación. Había tratado de iniciar una conversación casual con Eita y fue bloqueado con una rotunda negativa. Satori no podía llevarse bien con el cabeza-desteñida de Eita ni queriendo; sin embargo, quizá porque era tan imbécil como decían que era, había terminado justamente queriéndolo.

Satori observó a sus padres abordar la limosina. Un carro negro y largo; un ataúd escondido. Que se lo tragara la oscuridad y no volviera más. Los mosquitos seguían revoloteando alrededor de los faroles cuando Satori juntó las cortinas. El reloj de péndulo resonó por todo el recinto, extendiendo la vibración a través de las cerámicas de mármol blanco. Las ocho de la noche ya. Satori extrajo su _iphone_ del bolsillo. Más de cincuenta mensajes sin leer; ninguno de Eita.

_¿Por qué se siente tan mal?_

Incluso le hubo llegado un mensaje de Wakatoshi, seguramente debido a la influencia de Reon, o la insistencia de Yamagata. Satori ignoró los cincuenta mensajes y redactó el suyo propio.

[20:00] Tendou: Háblame :)  
[20:00] Tendou: Sé que ves mis mensajes.

No esperó a una respuesta. Se le secaba la garganta, le ardían los ojos, ojalá hubiese algo de _coca-cola_ en la nevera.

—Ugh, _diet_.

Al menos no es agua tónica, se consoló. Satori ignoró la ensalada y el yogur que, a juzgar por su aspecto, parecía abandonada hace varios días en la nevera. Con esta clase de padres… En su lugar tomó una lata de las gaseosas dietéticas de su madre. El televisor de la cocina estaba encendido pese a que no había nadie más adentro. Pasaban una película de los _Studio Ghibli_. Satori sintió como un extraño _déjà vu_.

[20:04] Tendou: están pasando Ponyo.

Satori releía unos _mangas_ en el comedor común de Shiratorizawa cuando Eita le interrumpió en plena lectura. Satori resopló. La mirada contenida de Eita hablaba por sí misma, y Satori no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Entonces es cierto. Hoy es tu cumpleaños.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —repitió Satori.

En respuesta, Eita le extendió un paquete facturado desde Sendai. El papel en el que venía envuelto tenía impresa la palabra _feliz cumpleaños_ en diez idiomas diferentes. Un envío de sus padres. A Satori se le revolvieron las tripas.

—Uno de los mayordomos de la escuela me pidió entregártelo —Eita se dejó caer en una de las sillas frente a Satori. Al observar que su amigo no abría el paquete, añadió con estupefacción—: ¿tampoco abrirás tu regalo? ¡Quién eres y qué hiciste con Satori!

—Puedo intuir qué hay allí adentro y créeme, ni tú ni yo queremos verlo.

—¡Qué dices! ¡No está bien menospreciar un regalo!

Comenzó una pelea. Satori quería estrellar a Eita contra el tablero y partirle los dientes por hablar sin saber. _Es un cabeza dura_ , se repetía. _No sabe de lo que habla_ , se volvía a repetir. Los alumnos desviaron sus miradas hacia el alboroto, alguien fue en busca de un profesor. Eita intento rasgar el papel por las malas y Satori, al final, se rindió. Una tira de preservativos con motivos de _Ponyo_ cayó sobre el regazo de Eita.

— _Ponyo_ … —fue lo único que alcanzó a balbucear Eita. Se había tornado todo rojo.

—Te dije que no queríamos ver de qué se trataba.

Satori tomó la tira de preservativos y la balanceó ante sus ojos. Venía adosada una tarjeta escrita por su madre: «para que lo pases muy bien», decía. No se podía ser más explícita.

—Hubieras visto qué me regalaron para mi primer sueño húmedo. —A esas alturas, Satori desconocía la vergüenza—. También fue mala suerte que ocurriera el único día que me quedé a dormir en casa.

—Es _Ponyo_ —insistió Eita.

—Y a mi madre seguramente le parecieron unos pescaditos de lo más simpático.

—¡…, _Ponyo_!

Al alboroto llegó un profesor y los amonestó. Satori alcanzó a esconder los preservativos a tiempo, metiéndolos entre sus calzoncillos. Eita no pudo evitar partirse en risas. El profesor mandó a Eita componer un ensayo de 1000 palabras, invitándolo a reflexionar sobre su conducta.

Ese mismo día, mientras veían _Ponyo_ por la computadora de Satori y Eita intentaba al mismo tiempo acabar su ensayo, Satori no podía dejar de pensar en cómo se había tomado Eita todo el asunto.

—Pensé que te escandalizarías más —admitió.

Eita se rascó la sien con el bolígrafo. Estaba sentado en la cama junto a Satori. Un cuaderno de espirabas reposaba sobre sus piernas velludas. Eran más las frases tachadas que lo que llevaba escrito.

—Sí es perturbador. No es «un poco perturbador». Pero tampoco es «muy perturbador». Es algo que escapa de todo sensor y supera cualquier umbral de asombro o sorpresa. Por ello, tras el golpe inicial, mis reacciones se han vuelto iguales a cero.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando me preguntaste por qué Shiratorizawa?

—Intento escribir un ensayo. Céntrate en la película, Tendou.

—En realidad si me reclutaron —continuó hablando—, seguramente por mi estatura. _Sensei_ dijo no tener problemas con mi modo de juego siempre que diera resultado, y que me lo pensara. Pero no tuve que pensarlo mucho, porque desde mucho antes mis padres ya habían elegido esta escuela. La diferencia radicó que ya no tenía que rendir el examen de selección.

—¿Por qué? —Eita dejó su cuaderno al lado y empezó a inflar uno de los condones de _Ponyo_.

—Porque es un internado. He asistido a internados desde la primaria.

—No sabía —Eita anudó el condón en su extremo superior y se lo arrojó a Satori como si se tratase de un globo—. Ten, feliz cumpleaños.

—No tienes que hacer estas cosas morbosas para subirme el humor o algo. Estoy bien.

—No estás bien. Estas acostumbrado, que es peor.

—No voy a seguir hablando de mis padres precisamente en mi cumpleaños.

—Relájate Tendou. Infla un _Ponyo_ y verás cómo de pronto se evaporan tus problemas.

Tuvo que darle la razón: se sintió extrañamente relajador y le subió el humor. La habitación que compartían se inundó de condones-globos con figuritas de pescaditos y sirenitas, mientras seguía corriendo _Ponyo_ por el computador. «Guárdate dos, nunca se sabe» le recomendó Eita, metiendo dos sobrecitos en el bolsillo de la camisa de Satori. Pegaron el resto de los globos falsos en la pared, y con dos dardos que Eita se consiguió con Hayato, pasaron el resto de la tarde reventando condones llenos de aire.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Eita?

—¿Qué hay de mí de qué?

—Por qué estás aquí.

—Porque es tu cumpleaños. No te iba a dejar solo, mucho menos con toda esta cantidad de condones de _Ponyo_. 50, vaya. Tus viejos querían que de verdad la pasaras bien.

—Eres un idiota.

—Seguro son ex hippies.

—No podría decirlo, ¿los hippies son aficionados a la cirugía estética?

—Los ex hippies sí.

Fue una tarde que no contaron a nadie. No los habrían entendido. Llevaba un poco más de dos años conociendo a Eita, dos meses compartiendo habitación con él, y se dio cuenta, entre los preservativos llenos de aire, que es muy difícil llegar a conocer a las personas. A las auténticas personas.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Eita?

—Porque las montañas son lo más lejos que hay de la playa.

—¡Vienes de la costa!

—No, de las montañas. Estar cerca del mar me habría distraído mucho en mis estudios, y como Shiratorizawa quedaba cerca de casa… ha sido más idea de mi madre que mía, así las cosas.

Con la película ya acabada y los globos reventados, esa noche conversaron hasta que amaneció. Apenas fueron capaces de poner atención a las clases del día siguiente. Eita entregó el peor ensayo y el profesor lo mandó a escribir otro. No le importó. Una noche basta para volver cómplices a dos personas.

Qué distante y adornada se siente la propia vida cuando todo ha cambiado. Como vista tras un caleidoscopio, colores y más colores que conforman los recuerdos se reordenan y giran, formando torbellinos unos tras otros. Qué curiosa es la percepción del tiempo. Aquellos días junto a Eita le parecen tan lejanos.

Naranjo, ciruela.  
Eita montaba olas sobre su tabla de surf. La espuma reventaba sobre las rocas.  
Dorado, crema.  
Satori hundía sus pies en la arena; fantaseaba con ser un pirata.  
Castaño, rojo.  
Eita se sumergía en las aguas transparentes junto a una cámara sumergible.  
Magenta, violeta.  
Satori se cayó a una piscina. Tenía tres años.

Satori giró el caleidoscopio una y dos veces. Lo giró otra vez más.

Eita arrastraba a Satori al mar, y tomándolo fuertemente de la mano, lo obligaba a saltar las olas.  
Satori caía sobre Eita, en la arena.  
Las estrellas resplandecieron sobre sus cabezas.  
Llegaron a Shiratorizawa luego del toque de queda.  
El celador decidió mirar a otro lado.  
Pero olvidaron echarle seguro a la puerta.

Las olas rompen contra las rocas.  
Las grullas emigran al sur, persiguiendo los buenos días.  
Satori gira y gira el caleidoscopio.  
Los colores se mezclan, pero no se alteran.

[20:05] Tendou: En el canal 10.  
[20:05] Tendou: Admite que es tu película favorita.

[20:10] Tendou: Pese a todo, gracias.

Satori observó la hora por última vez antes de volver a guardar el _iphone_ en su bolsillo. Volvió a meter la cabeza en la nevera, cogió el yogur y otra lata de bebida dietética. Las ocho y diez. A hacer las maletas.

Le daba pena dejar sus mangas, pero ya podría comprarse otros. Quizá si dejaba las sandalias habría espacio suficiente para los volúmenes que conformaban el arco de _Marineford_ , de _One Piece_. ¡Qué manera de llorar! Y no le importaba reconocer que había llorado. Le gustaba _One Piece_ , le gustaba Portgas D Ace, le gustaba _Ponyo_ y le gustaba Eita. Qué tanto.

—Es cierto cuando dicen que eres bien tonto, Satori —se dijo con una risa. Devolvió las sandalias a su baúl, encajó sus mangas seleccionados entre sus calzoncillos y escondió su efectivo dentro de unas _vans_ ya gastadas, tomando unos billetes para el boleto del _shinkansen_ y otro poco para el ramen.

Las nueve de la noche. Era hora.

 _Adiós mamá, adiós papá_ —escribió en una nota—. _No me he comido la ensalada, pero me llevé el yogur y una bebida para después. Solo espero que esto de los proactivos sean un timo publicitario porque siempre he sido de intestino flojo. Si me siguen pagando el móvil me harían un favor. Satori_ puño de fuego _._

Se felicitó por el toque final. Esperaba que sus padres nunca entendieran la referencia. No necesitaba preservativos de _Ace_.

Nueve y diez. _Debería despedirme de Wakatoshi. Un hasta luego. Una poca cosa._ Tras repasarlo una milésima, subió la maleta al primer autobús interurbano que se cruzó en el camino.

 

 

 

—¿Estás en tu casa? —llamó Satori por su _iphone_ —. Estoy afuera. Es importante.

La voz de Wakatoshi le sorprendió inesperadamente cerca.

— _Estoy aquí_.

Estaba sentado en la huerta, vigilando el riego.

—¿A estas horas de la noche?

—Se pierde menos agua por evapotranspiración.

—Ah claro, la evapotranspiración… No tengo idea de qué me hablas, pero tampoco tienes que explicármelo.

—¿Qué haces con una maleta?

—Me voy, Wakatoshi-kun.

Wakatoshi seguía con el uniforme del colegio. Llevaba los pantalones doblados hasta las rodillas, y su escarapela de graduación, salpicada en barro, se distinguía a pesar de la oscuridad que los envolvía. A Satori se le tensó la garganta.

—¿Por qué faltaste a la ceremonia?

Satori se preguntó cómo podría decirlo.

—Deberías hacer más caso de los rumores, Wakatoshi-kun. Sobre mí y Eita, has de haber oído algo. ¿No? ¿Realmente no has oído nada? Bien, no importa, seguro si le preguntas a Hayato-kun te lo dirá. Pero no le preguntes a Hayato-kun que nunca me ha gustado cómo cuenta las historias. Pregúntale a Reon.

—Estás hablando rápido. No tienes que explicarlo si no quieres, estoy al tanto de los rumores.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Nunca ha afectado a tu rendimiento en vóleibol, así que no tengo problemas.

—Al final todo se reduce a vóleibol para ti, ¿eh? —Wakatoshi no dijo nada. Levantó una pala del suelo y comenzó a echar tierra en un surco. El agua desvió su camino, canalones secos se inundaron en poco tiempo—. ¿De verdad no te importa?

—No sé por qué habría de importarme —tras meditarlo un momento, añadió—. ¿Tiene Semi algo que ver en que hayas faltado a la ceremonia? Él tampoco estuvo presente.

—Sí. Más o menos. Un profesor nos descubrió y… bueno, ya no importa, nos castigaron a ambos. Desde entonces ha estado evitándome. A mis padres no les ha importado un huevo. Pero los padres de Eita son completamente opuestos.

—Estás preocupado.

—Sería un idiota si no, ¿cierto?

Wakatoshi enterró la pala en la tierra, fue a cortar el paso del agua, y volvió cargando una caja de tomates. Le ofreció que sacara los que quisiera, que él mismo los había cosechado aquella tarde. Satori intentó guardarse las lágrimas. No conocería a nadie como Wakatoshi. Las personas son todas únicas.

—Eres tan raro. Prométeme que, no importa lo que tu madre quiera de ti, tú seguirás tus sueños y te convertirás en un famoso jugador de vóleibol.

—¿Y tú qué harás?

—No estoy seguro. Solo quiero dejar Miyagi. Osaka, quizá me vaya a Osaka. O más al sur. A Kyuushu, por ejemplo. A mi piel le falta un poco de color y la costa me sentará bien. Buscaré trabajo en un astillero, o en una caleta de pescadores, y que me lleve la corriente.

—Como un pirata.

—Exacto Wakatoshi, como un pirata. O quizá vaya a Kanagawa, que tiene olas para ser surfeadas.

—Dale mis saludos a Semi.

Satori sonrió. Wakatoshi le preguntó si acaso iba a estar bien. No lo sabía, y no tenía por qué saberlo. Satori cogió cuatro tomates y se fue comiendo uno en el camino. Adiós al ramen, al final terminó comiendo una especie de ensalada de tomate y un yogur, como a su madre le hubiese gustado. La publicidad resultó ser un timo, o bien sus intestinos decidieron colaborar en su causa. _No es una huída_ , se repitió todo el trayecto en autobús hasta la estación de trenes. _No es una huída_ , siguió convenciéndose una vez compró el tiquete para último tren. _Es un encuentro_.

[20:41] Tendou: estoy llegando a la estación.  
[20:42] Semi: deje de escribir a este número

Una sensación de vértigo sacudió a Satori. Sentado en una de las bancas del andén, con el tiquete sobresaliendo de un bolsillo, Eita balanceaba las piernas.

 

 

 

—Eso seguramente lo escribió mamá. Me han requisado todo. En realidad me han echado de casa. Con suerte he logrado hacerme con mi cartera.

Satori acarició la mejilla de Eita. Lucía un corte feo.

—Ha estado lanzando todo lo que había en mi habitación —continuó Eita—. La tabla de surf por la ventana. Los CDs trizados. Los libros rasgados. Luego se ha victimizado y ha llorado. Pero en parte tiene razón: todo lo que he hecho, no ha sido porque piense en ella.

—¿Y tu padre qué dice?

—Me ha dejado dinero. Se me ocurrió que te ibas a escapar. No lo sé, solo lo pensé. Me dije: Satori se irá a la playa. Seguro está mandándome mensajes en este momento. Se comprará un tiquete rumbo a Okinawa.

—Pensé también en Osaka, pero he terminado comprándome pasaje a Kanagawa.

Eita extrajo el tiquete de su bolsillo. AOMORI.

—¿Al norte?

—A las montañas —corrigió—. El asunto es que no puedo seguir distrayéndome, mucho menos ahora. Papá se ha puesto en contacto con su hermana. En Aomori haré transbordo para llegar a Hokkaido, que es donde vive. Le ayudaré en el café que atiende y buscaré plaza en alguna universidad del sector. No tienes que mirarme así. Aprovecha tu boleto y pasa unos días en Kanagawa. Te hará bien, te ayudará a broncearte. Luego podrás enfrentar de mejor manera lo que te espera.

Satori observó el andén. Poca gente se congregaba bajo el tablón de horarios. Faltaban veinte minutos para el tren nocturno de Eita. Veinticinco para el suyo. El linóleo negro estaba cubierto de una delgada película de grasa. Un olor a bollos llegaba de alguna pastelería dispuesta en la estación. Alguien comía _moshi_. Los plafones de la pared congregaban a algunos mosquitos.

—¿Lo que me espera?

—La universidad. Lograste ser aceptado en una buena universidad, en una buena carrera. No tiene que ser un adiós, ¿lo sabes? Solo tienes que decirme que lo sabes.

Satori abrió su bolso, extrajo un tomate redondo y piel brillante. Lo dejó en manos de Eita.

—Es de la huerta personal de Wakatoshi-kun. Te manda saludos.

Luego abrió su cartera. Entre sus tarjetas y sus billetes, dos sobrecitos metálicos, con un pescadito impreso por ambos lados, le sonreía. Tomo uno de ellos y se lo guardó a Eita en el bolsillo de la camisa.

—Nunca se sabe cuando vayas a necesitar uno. Piensa en mí alguna vez. Quizá hasta te visite allá en Hokkaido. ¿Es un café de _mangas_?

—Parecido. Es un café literario.

Mosquitos electrocutados caían sobre el linóleo engrasado. Eita no llevaba más que la ropa con la que iba puesta y su bolso de la escuela. Ahora con un tomate en la mano y un preservativo de _Ponyo_ metido en la camisa, le prometió a Satori que le tendría un puesto reservado, allá en Hokkaido.

Eita abordó su tren.

Los mosquitos morían, unos tras otros.

Los enormes ojos de Satori seguían a Eita, a los mosquitos, al tren que escaba a toda velocidad. Y pensaba: no _tiene_ que ser un adiós. No _tiene_. Pero ya era tarde. Satori dejó su tiquete sobre el asiento. Mosquitos y más mosquitos sobrevolaban su cabeza.

—¿Wakatoshi-kun? ¿Crees que te acordarás de mí cuando entre a la universidad?

No se precisan motivos para saltar de un barranco si lo que quieres es saltar.

—Oye Wakatoshi-kun, estaba muy bien ese tomate que me has dejado.

Seguían saliendo autobuses hasta su casa. La cena de beneficencia de sus padres apenas empezaba.

—Lo he estado pensando… ¿por qué ir a la playa si no sé nadar? Espera, ¿no lo sabes? Pues es como lo has oído: nunca he aprendido. Me gusta el mar, y me da tanto miedo el agua. Es una contradicción. Pero, mientras leía esta revista de ciencia, ponía allí que en el universo hay tanta materia como antimateria, y frente aquello me he preguntado, ¿no será la contradicción la que nos gobierna? Siendo así, es normal que piensa de la manera en que lo he venido haciendo.

Wakatoshi respondió algo, al otro lado de la línea. Al otro lado de la ventana del autobús, se recortaban en la oscuridad la silueta de la ciudad. Edificios, tiendas comerciales, hospitales. Luego granjas, copas de agua, plantaciones hortícolas. Casas nuevamente, edificios, hoteles, el ayuntamiento.

—Wakatoshi-kun, gracias por hablar conmigo.

Satori se apeó del vehículo, dio las gracias. Le calaba el frío. Debió haberle pasado su abrigo a Eita, quien no tenía más que lo que llevaba encima. Un bicho se apoyó en su brazo, lo aplastó. Había sido una polilla. Polvillo gris se adhirió en la palma de su mano. Olía a madera y vinagre. Los kilométricos ventanales de su casa estaban llenos de polvillo de polillas y sangre de mosquito. En la cocina daban otra película de los _Studio Ghibli_. Una maratón, anunciaron en un comercial. Kaonashi masculla «ah, ah» y un dragón desaparece en el mar.

No tenía que ser un adiós.

Pero no se precisan motivos para saltar de un barranco si lo que quieres es saltar.

La universidad empezaría en unas cuantas semanas. Satori observó su maleta: estaba lista.

**Author's Note:**

> Pese a la carencia de contenido NSFW, podría fácilmente clasificar de PWP. Por lo mismo, me ha costado mucho hallarle un título apropiado. Y un _summary_ adecuado. Yo solo quería escribir de ellos dos, así las cosas. Este fic es lo que es, como otras tantas cosas. Cosas, cosas, cosas.  
>  También puedes encontrar este fic en mi cuenta homónima de fanfiction.net [**aquí**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12337872/1/)


End file.
